Kiryu Kazuma
Kazuma Kiryū (桐生一馬) is the main protagonist of the Yakuza series. He is voiced by Takaya Kuroda in Japanese and Darryl Kurylo in the English dub of the first game. Biography Born in June 17, 1968 (blood type O), Kiryū lost his parents at a young age and was raised in the Sunflower Orphanage where he met Nishiki Akira, who became his best friend, the latter's sister Yuko and Yumi Sawamura. Kazama became a father figure for Kiryū and raised him like his own; fostering close ties. When Kiryū graduated from junior high school, with Kazama's support and guidance, he and Nishiki were introduced into the Dojima Family, Tojo Clan's most powerful subsidiary. Time flows to 1995, and now 27 years old, Kiryū had everything going well for him and rose in the hierarchy, earning the nickname "The Dragon of the Dojima Family" (堂島の龍 doujima no ryu) due to the dragon tattoo on his back. He had planned on starting his own subsidiary group until an event changed his life, where he took the blame for the murder of the Dojima Boss, Sohei Dojima, to protect his best friend, and was imprisoned for ten years. Before his release, he received a letter from Kazama, prompting him to return to the city. Yakuza 0 At 20 years old, he is working as a member of the Dojima family as a debt collector. One day he was summoned by 3 of his superiors to the Dojima family office within a very short notice, and was informed that Kiryu murdered a man he collected money from. As the man had died from a gun wound, Kiryu knew that despite the beating he gave him, he could not have been the one to kill him. To reclaim his honor with the clan, he was given a special task to complete. During this time, Kazama Shintaro, 2nd in command for Dojima Family is in prison for an unrelated incident. The Boss Dojima Souhei promised one of these 3 superiors that anyone who can complete this special task will be awarded Kazama's post. Kiryu could not give Kazama's post to any of these three, therefore he asked to be expelled from the Dojima family and went on the run. While on the run, there was a property management business man named Tachibana that approaches him and asks Kiryū to become an employee of Tachibana Property Management company. It appears that Tachibana Management company and Dojima Family is having an all-out war for finding out who is the rightful owner of very small land (kara-no-itostubo) which is standing in the way of a project to develop a new building in the middle of Kamurocho. Yakuza 27 years old, Kiryū has just completed his final job as member of Dojima Clan collecting money from Peace Finance Company. In several days, he is to be promoted to have his own small clan, Kiryū Clan which will be working as a small division of the Kazama Clan. To celebrate his promotion, Nishikiyama Akira, Sawamura Yumi, and bar hostess Reina decided to party at bar Serena. However, on the following morning, Kiryū was informed that Yumi has been kidnapped by Boss Dojima. By the time Kiryu arrived at the scene, Nishikiyama was already there. He murdered Boss Dojima and Yumi went into a deep shock. Knowing Nishikiyama's younger sister was in a hospital bed, Kiryu volunteered to take the fall for Nishikiyama, allowing the other two to escape. 10 years later, now 37 years old and after his release in December 2005, Kiryū returned to Kamurocho for answers and was told to search for Yumi. However, what was waiting for him was an unfriendly welcome by Nishikiyama. On top of that, the Tojo clan was also in disarray for losing 10 billion yen, stolen from a safe along with the 3rd Chair-Man of the Tojo Clan, Masa Sera, assassinated. Kiryū finds himself in the middle of the incident during the funeral of Sera, being accused for attempted murder of Boss Kazama Shintaro. While on the run, a mysterious 9 year old girl named Haruka appears before him during in the wake of the incident. She then comes to rely on him as they searched for her mother, who was also being targeted by Tojo Clan for unknown reasons. However, there was a glimmer of light welcoming Kiryū. Date Makato, Inspector from Division 4 Kamurocho Police Department, agreed to work together with Kiryū in exchange for the truth behind the incident which happened 10 years ago. The odd team of a former Yakuza, a dishonored inspector, and a 9 year old girl, search for who or what is behind all of the incidents that take place in the middle of Kamurocho. Yakuza 2 It has been 1 year since, Kiryū became 4th Chairman of Tojo clan, resigned from Tojo Clan on same day, and decided to say farewell to his Yakuza-life to live in peace with Haruka. Now, 38 years old, when the fifth Chairman of the Tojo Clan, Yukio Terada, is assassinated on December 15, 2006, Kazuma Kiryū wants Sohei Dojima's son, Daigo, to take the clan's leadership and prevent an upcoming yakuza families war between Tojo Clan (Tokyo Region) and Omi Alliance (Osaka Region), which was Terada's wish. But the young man called Daigo Dojima does not want such a responsibility. Kiryū convinces Daigo to travel to Osaka, Sotenburi in Kansai Japan. Here he encounters a new enemy called Boss Ryuji Goda, also known as Dragon of Kansai who is none other than son of 5th Chairman of Omi Alliance, Jin Goda. 5th Chairman of Omi Alliance also wants to avoid unnecessary bloodshed with war and makes preparation for a peace treaty. However, Ryuji does not wish for peace and neither does the majority of members of Omi Alliance, and decides to interrupt the treaty. During the riot, Sayama Kaoru, Division 4 Female Inspector from Osaka Police Department, known as "Yakuza Huntress" who has been assigned to watch/protect Kiryū from escalating incidences, get caught up in the incidence. The former Yakuza and Female Inspector are now working together to prevent the war between two of the biggest yakuza clans, as well as a mysterious Shadow group who seems to be working behind the scenes for some other motivation. Yakuza 3 40 years old. Former Tojo Clan chairman. Legendary Yakuza known as Dragon of Dojima for the dragon tattoo on his back. Kiryū and Haruka moved to Okinawa after the feud with the Omi Alliance and runs an orphanage called Asagao by the beautiful beach. While their lives were at peace, in just matter of few month their orphanage received eviction notice from local Yakuza clan, Ryu-do-Ikka who owns their land. Kiryū has decided to personally confront the local Yakuza on his own to understand the meaning of the eviction. Despite the local Yakuza's threat, Kiryū's strength was superior even to their strongest Rikiya Shimabururo on streets of Okinawa. In addition, Kiryū has even won the verbal charismatic battle with Boss Nakahara of Ryu-do-Ikka to demand to leave the land alone. Several days later, Rikiya arrives to Asagao orphanage for a request. Rikiya informs his boss Nakahara's adopted daughter Saki has been kidnapped by her biological mother who could be tied to their rival clan; Tamashiro-clan. Rikiya begged for Kiryū's assistance to calm his boss Nakahara down and some how defuse this situation. After talking with Nakahara who was drunk and filled with sorrow, understanding the situation Kiryū raided into Tamashiro headquarter on his own defeating every member of Tamashiro clan and rescued Saki. When Kiryū has returned to headquarter of Ryu-do-Ikka after the rescue, Dojima Daigo who is now 6th Chairman of Tojo Clan walks into Ryu-do-Ikka, which surprises both Kiryū and Nakahara. Daigo did acknowledge that it was Tojo-clan's job to research land and productivity of Okinawa for the sake of military base expansion and hotel/resort expansion. For this job, Tojo clan did hire local Go-Ji-Dan-Tai (basically temporary group that is not directly connected to Tojo-clan, but just to do a small job) however, he was informed that their method was very severe and he has personally traveled to Okinawa to put stop to it including Ryu-do-Ikka and Tamashiro clan. Daigo and Nakahara who finally came to his true senses agreed that he will not touch Kiryū's orphanage land for the time being, and the peaceful life to Asagao returned. But 6 months later, another incident takes place. Nakahara was shot by a man who resembles Kiryū's mentor Kazama Shintaro and the deed to the land was also stolen from Ryu-do-Ikka's office. In Tokyo, Dojima Daigo was shot by man who also resembles Kazama Shintaro according to Kashiwagi who requested his presence back in Kamuro-cho. How could dead man Kazama Shintaro exist in 2 places, Tokyo and Okinawa almost same time? Where did the deed to the land go? Who is behind all of this incident who is pulling this trick? Is this someone from Tojo clan who is trying to start the process of military base and resort expansion again? Yakuza 4 While still running the sunshine orphanage, one day Kiryū and Haruka find a man who is washed up onto the beach of their home. The man has a tiger tattoo on his back called himself Suzuki and after being nursed back to health he requested money to send him to Kamuro-cho. Kiryū did suspect this man was an escaped convict and initially, Kiryū resists his request. But after Haruka felt "he is not a bad man", Kiryū sent him with clothes and money to Kamuro-cho after learning the man's true name is Saejima. Few days later, another man washes up on the beach. This man was Hamazaki Goh, the man who stabbed Kiryū in the stomach with a knife one year ago. Despite their terrible history and strong protest from Haruka, Kiryū nurses him back to health. When Hamazaki recovers, he reveals that he and Saejima escaped together from prison (Okiniawa-Dai-San-Keimu-Shikei), and the prison he was staying in is a strong-hold of all of the underworld money laundering and corruption by using all of top criminals as their pawns by making inside deals. In the document that Hamazaki had with him, there was a transaction of Jingu-Kyoukei to Touto-Bank of 4 years ago, it also revealed that Ueno Seiwakai was planning on stealing Kamuro-cho-hills project from Tojo Clan and selling all of them to an unknown group. Then Kiryū meets another person in town. Her name is Saejima Yasuko, who was looking for her brother who was transferred in Okinawa. Kiryū suspected something was at work in Tojo clan, and before things get out of control he decided to leave to Kamuro-cho to figure out what is going on. Yakuza Dead Souls Binary Domain In the Japanese version, Kazuma Kiryu is available as a DLC character for Binary Domain's online mode, and was a free preorder bonus. Yakuza 5 Age 44. He has resigned from the orphanage job and now lives in Fukuoka on his own without Haruka, as a taxi driver at Nagase Taxi Company. Kiryū has changed his name to Suzuki Taichi to hide his identity, and is living with a girl named Mayumi, despite the fact that he is not in a romantic relationship with her. One day while Kiryū was on the clock, Dojima Daigo approaches Kiryū's taxi and tells him about how Tojo clan will now sign a treaty with a very small clan in Fukuoka called Yamagasa Clan. There is strong protest from many executive officers of Tojo Clan, due to the fact that Yamagasa clan carries only 500 men, while Tojo clan is over 30 000 men. In addition, Tojo Clan has managed to flow in steady financial gain in last several years. After having a chance encounter with Daigo, Kiryū decides to call it a day. However, he inadvertently ended up ticking off a rival taxi firm, so he must somehow make amends. Afterwards, he heads out on the town with his boss Nakajima, and the events of the night include touching conversations about how Kiryū got hired and brutal violence. The two workmates eventually head to a hostess club, where Nakajima’s attempt to cow two hostile members of the Yamakasa group ends up with Kiryū being dragged into another fight. After the two head their separate ways, Kiryū heads back to his apartment to reflect on the events of the day. Suddenly, an unknown woman enters his apartment, and it’s revealed to be one of the hostesses from the hostess club. Yakuza 6 Now aged 48, after a major dispute involving the nationwide narcissistic organization of the Dongcheng Society that broke out in 2012, it is found in Haruka with a lot of bleeding injuries, and it is delivered to the hospital immediately afterwards to take over the life. After that, during the hospitalization from the former career as a representative of the Dongcheng Council, the police will be arrested for assault violent injuries and car crash charges, but still to welcome children with happy life June 2013 At the time, 45 years old) he is in prison himself as liquidation of the past. After that, it was released in December 2016 (then 48 years old). Kiryu returned from Asagao to children in Okinawa and learns about the disappearance of Haruka from the children in Okinawa. So, Kiryu heads to Kamuro town to find Haruka. But before he can find Haruka. Kiryu needs to track down Akiyama because he may know about Haruka's disappearance to a unknown location when Kiryu was serving his time in prison for 4 years. Kiryu first heads to Akiyama's sky finance office, but he does not finds him there. But with enough evidence he finally finds where Akiyama's hiding and why. Akiyama hiding in the underground tunnel of the Kamuro city from the Chinese Mafia who wants to kill Akiyama because he is affiliated to the yakuza of Tojo clan. The Chinese Mafia will kill anyone who looks yakuza. Kiryu finds Akiyama underground but it's not Kiryu's day as he is been followed by the Chinese Mafia who eventually find Kiryu and Akiyama in the undergroun. There is a fight between them. Kiryu and Akiyama manage to defeat the Chinese Mafia. When Kiryu gets out of the tunnel he gets a phone call from Date who tells him that they found Haruka and she had an acciden. Kiryu and Akiyama go to hospital Akiyama could not due to his dirty clothes. Kiryu and Date meet up. So, Date explains to Kiryu that Haruka protected somebody before the accident and it was revealed to be Haruka's soon Haruto. Then Kiryu asks Date who is Haruto's father. But there was no evidence but a company person wants to take Haruto to be adopted to another person. Kiryu says that he is Haruka's father figure but it is rejected by the person who is taking away Haruto. Then Kiryu has no choice but to take Haruto away from him before he takes Haruto away to be adopted, but Akiyama comes in the way and says that this will cause endangermeant to Kiryu and Haruto. But Kiryu doesnt listen to Akiyama and gives him no choice but to fight Akiyama who is coming in his wave. They fight and Kiryu defeats Akiyama. Then takes Haruto away from the hospital. But Date founds Kiryu and Haruto in the shop where Kiryu is buying a wrong stuff of Haruto. Then they go to new serene bar where Date tells Kiryu that they have found out where Haruka was before the accident of Kamurocho from the GPS technology. It is revealed from the picture of Haruka that she was in Hiroshima. So, Kiryu goes to Hiroshima to find out who was Haruto's father or Haruka's husband. Appearance Kiryū's first design (version 1) from the first game lasted till Yakuza 2 and subsequently changed after that. From Yakuza Kenzan onwards, since the game's main characters had their faces modeled after their voice actors, Kiryu was modeled after Kuroda Takaya. His hair length in Yakuza 3 and thereafter was slightly longer but still retained the pulled-back look. He still wears the familiar light-grey blazer and pants with a maroon shirt. However in Yakuza 5, there are other additions to his wardrobe. One of them, particularly different from his usual attire, is a light-grey jacket with double-breasted pockets and a zip collar, pulled over a dark-grey vest and a white shirt, With matching dark grey pants to complete the attire. In Yakuza Zero, his original appearance is a black suit with an open coat and a half opened button white shirt and gold necklace on his neck. Changing the costume by shopping with Nishiki, he then wears a white light suit with a summer orange shirt. In the Yakuza 6 demo and trailer, he wears a blue large winter coat with a white shirt along with grey pants and black boots. Personality Kiryu is the honor-bound dreamer of the dark Yakuza world. He's not the type to judge others and is generally accepting of anyone who is friendly. A extremely righteous man, Kiryu lives by a strict code of honor that dictates every action he takes in his life, including joining the Yakuza at a young age and starting Sunshine Orphanage. While he is extremely kind and merciful, he is undoubtedly a Yakuza at heart due to his acceptance of the dark actions and violent methods the Yakuza families bring so long as they are justified. Kiryu himself is highly prone to violence for the sake of justice, although it is tempered by his code of honor and compassion to defend the helpless. Kiryu is a man who speaks little, yet whose words carry significant meaning. He generally lets his actions and mannerisms speak for him when possible. By no means does this make him unsocial; rather, he tends to be the listening ear to the world, giving advice in response to his environment rather than starting conversations per-se. He is wise but not all-knowing and generally means well for those around him, which make him surprisingly (if unintentionally) popular whenever he stays in one place at length. Kiryu loves kids, and while he's not particularly talented at understanding or parenting them, he tries to keep consistency in his parenting methods and the values he wishes to impart to them, and tries to be thoughtful whenever he can, which garners a lot of respect. He sees the world in a more idealistic sense than a real one, one almost comically foolish in nature had it not been for genuineness of his belief and the rugged determination he pursues such an ideal world with; something that would would amaze friends and enemies alike all throughout his life. As Kiryu gets older the realities of life starts to sink in and he gains a more sober (but still idealistic) view of the world, especially after he had to leave Sunshine Orphanage to raise funds and allowed Haruka to leave to pursue her dream. He is extremely merciful, willing to forgive almost everyone except the worst offenders, to which he will proudly accept justice for. He is famous for his "tough guy" routine, although it's more out of slight social awkwardness than an attempt to look strong or cool. This is something that is joked upon by those who know him. Kiryu tends to open up significantly around those he is comfortable with, especially Haruka and Nishiki (at least until their brotherhood breaks). Nishiki in particular is one of the few individual who can completely break Kiryu's tough-guy routine with jokes and sarcasm racing back and forth regularly between the two. This becomes increasingly rare as Kiryu gets older as he never really lets anyone in to the same extent except Haruka, whose much more serious personality tends to catch Kiryu ocassionally off-guard rather than purely comfortable. Kiryu is by no means a romantic and he never really goes out of his way to seriously woo women aside from those who have earned his genuine friendship (in partiularly Yumi Sawamura). In spite of this, Kiryu does enjoy going to Hostess clubs for conversation and relaxation, and continues going to them for most of his life for both internal reflection and help the hostesses to reflect on their own lives. Fighting Style Yakuza 0 Introduced in Yakuza 0 is the ability for Kiryu to switch between different fighting never displayed in the series before. Mirroring Majima, his has four styles revolving around a default balanced style that is effective in most, if not all situations; a style focused on speed to hit enemies quickly while dodging just as fast to avoid being hit; a style focused on power that relies on slow but immensely strong attacks and increases resistance to enemy attacks; and a secret, legendary fighting style that the character in question will canonically adopt as their fighting style for the rest of the series. Balanced - Brawler Kiryu's canonical style throughout Yakuza 0. A basic yet powerful style relying on simple brawling, hence the name. fighting is somewhat flashy in execution and slow, especially in comparison to Majima, but his blows are powerful. This style, from the progression of its combos, to its stance, can be viewed as an unrefined, prototypical version of Kiryu's Dragon style. As a balanced style that bears blue Heat as with other playable characters' styles, Brawler is Kiryu's counterpart to Majima's Thug style. Speed - Rush The second fighting style that Kiryu learns in the game: A Speed style that draws on boxing. The Rush style is best known for its ability to quickly stun enemies, and its emphasis on Kiryu's speed and footwork; his movement speed is increased while using this style, and he can dodge three times in a row. This style doesn't have a grab; in place of it, he has a quick kick. While using this style, Kiryu can instantly get behind an opponent with a special counter. While he can't pick up weapons while utilizing the Rush style, this is not to be taken to mean he can't use weapons from his inventory. Rather than blocking, he instead uses a stationary dodge, allowing him to evade attacks while not compromising his position, though training will allow him to utilize a block as well. As a speed style that bears magenta Heat, Rush is Kiryu's counterpart to Majima's Breaker style. Power - Beast The third fighting style that Kiryu learns in the game: A Power style that focuses on brute strength and use of immensely heavy weapons such as motorbikes. Slow but powerful, Kiryu emphasizes his incredible tenacity and capacity to take hits. The rush combos can be charged for maximum damage and range. Pressing and holding Square near weapons and objects strewn around the environment can have Kiryū instantly pick them up and attack with that weapon; he can immediately start a combo from this, or transition from an attack combo into it. As well, the damage he inflicts with it is considerable. The Beast style can make heavy weapons much easier to use; these weapons are also included among those Kiryu can pick up and swing at opponents. Taunting in Beast mode can have Kiryū restore some health at Heat cost, provided a certain ability is acquired. As this style emphasizes Kiryu's raw strength, the Beast style's dodging is slow; Kiryu is liable to get hit if dodges are incorrectly timed. Blocking, however, is unique among styles; Referred to as "Resist Guard", rather than negating damage completely, damage is simply reduced instead; this reduction can be upgraded even further with abilities. He also doesn't flinch or get knocked down, and can gain Heat while under attack. As a power style that bears yellow Heat, Beast is Kiryu's counterpart to Majima's Slugger style. Legend - Dojima no Ryu/'Dragon of Dojima' The final, optional fighting style that Kiryu unlocks after finishing the Money Island substory. This style is what Kiryu eventually adopts in titles that take place chronologically later than Yakuza 0. It is a powerful combination between street brawling and punch-and-kick-based martial arts, with a simple fighting stance deceiving its all-around massive power and impressive speed. Many moves that he would normally learn from Komaki have different animations; the Komaki Parry is, instead, a reversal grab where Kiryu grabs his opponent's arm and violently kicks one leg out from under them. The Komaki Knockback is replaced with a flying knee, and the Komaki Tiger Drop is replaced with a elbow counter. Being the style he takes on later in life, this is similar to Majima's Mad Dog of Shimano style, and bears white Heat (red in Yakuza Kiwami). Kiryu's handling of weapons is poor until he meets Komaki himself, in the chronologically later Yakuza 1/Kiwami. Yakuza Kiwami In the remake version of this game. Kiryū style retains all of his moves from Yakuza 0. The only exception is that he must relearn moves for the Dragon of Dojima style by fighting Majima. Yakuza 1 Yakuza 2 Yakuza 3 Kiryū obtains a new heat bar called the "red heat" which gives Kiryū more Heat actions associated with the Red Heat. Red Heat actions do a huge amount of damage. Kiryū is also the only character to perform Super Finishers. Yakuza 4 Kiryū doesn't have the ability to do Super Finishers in this game. although Kiryū still has his Red Heat, He can't upgrade with a third Red Heat bar. When the player begins as him in new game, he will have most of his abilities from Yakuza 3. The rest has to be unlocked with Soul Points. Most the moves he had from Yakuza 3 are removed such as Hell's Floor. Yakuza 5 Kiryū's Red Heat is removed but instead replaced with Red Dragon spirit, this ability can make Kiryū invincible as well as automatically knocking back enemy attacks. Kiryū doesn't have to do a parry to do Essence of Dragon king. His Drunken thrust also changed drastically, although the animation did not change. He has also gained some new Heat actions as well. Abilities ■ Immense Strength : '''Kiryū is exceptionally strong, his physical might is monstrous, can throw punches with tremendous force, lift very heavy objects as improvised weaponry (e.g. signposts and even motorcycles), throw full grown men with great ease, and could even match Saejima in a brawl. His Beast style in Yakuza 0 and Kiwami emphasizes this, granting him the ability to throw grown men across considerably distances with only one hand. In Yakuza 1/Kiwami, Kiryu destroyed a statue with a single punch. ■ Immense Speed :' Kiryū has an extremely high level of agility, his physical speed dexterity and reflexes are trained to utmost perfection. He is extremely quick in his attacks, able to strike his enemies multiple times with near instantaneous precision, has supreme evasion abilities able to evade gunshots and dangerous knife and sword slashes even explosive firearms such as a rocket launcher with great ease. His Rush style in Yakuza 0 and Kiwami emphasizes this, granting him the ability to throw extremely fast punches and kicks, and in one Heat action, rapidly punch a falling enemy without letting them hit the ground. ■ '''Immense Endurance' : Kiryū has a extremely robust constitution, which contributes to his immense tenacity, his smoking and drinking habits appears to have minimal amount of hazardous side effects on his health, and he can fight long and hard battles with only moderate amount of fatigue. ■ Immense Durability : '''Kiryū is an extremely tough fighter able shrug off beatings, weapon strikes and even bullets with only minimal discomfort. This is made more apparent when he uses Beast style, as he can simply brace himself without blocking to take hits from enemies without flinching, regardless of the weapon or power put into the attack. ■ '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant : '''Kiryū is an extraordinary martial art master, able to fight off hundreds of men, overwhelm extremely strong fighter such as Majima and Taiga, and his skills were mostly self taught through sheer combat experience. His fighting style is varied mixing Boxing, Karate, and Samurai Jujutsu. Kiryu's ability to switch from one fighting style to another in an instant as the situation calls is testament to this. ■ '''Master Swordsman : Kiryū is a master of Samurai Swordsmanship including Kenjutsu and Tantojutsu, able to proficiently wield Katanas, knives, and daggers. Tattoo In Japanese culture, the dragon symbolizes power and dominance over all especially when seen holding pearls. 桐生・きりゅう・Kiryū's in particular, is the only one seen holding a pearl up. In which that represents variety of things such as wisdom, power, immortality, prosperity etc. They're known to have a hot temper regardless how they express that. His dragon being a silver/white color suggests that he is a pure person, although in what sense he is "pure" is a matter of debate. [[Utabori|'Utabori']] is the tattoo artist who designed Kiryū's dragon. Etymology Kiryu's given name Kazuma had its etymology explained on Ryu ga Gotoku: Kenzan! ''The first kanji character 一 (kazu) means lone, whilst the second 馬 (ma) means horse. This refers to the single ridden horse that would lead a cavalry unit into battle. As such, the name suggests a courageous individual who likes to lead from the front and get things done, as befits Kiryu's personality. References Gallery Kazuma Kiryu/Gallery Quotes '''Yakuza' "A promise is promise." "Excuse me." "It's been a while, Majima-san" "He learnt his lesson." "Reina, where's Yumi? "That's enough, Nishiki." "Good afternoon,Fuma." "Here's your money." "I know." " Fuma..Nishiki and Yumi are like a family to me...I..I' m sorry...I have to go." "Nishiki...Take Yumi with you." "Go!" "I killed him myself." "Detective, I have a ring of Yumi...Can I ask you to give Fuma.? And tell him I'm sorry." "Who ordered you?" "How many times do I have to tell you!? You're either deaf or retard." "Forget it." "Listen Yuya's right. "Shinji!" "Why do the Omi Family after me?" "...Nishiki asked you!?" "It's been a long time Reina." "What's your name, kid?" "Just your bad luck... to run into me. "Yumi?" "All right.. you can go." "I don't die easy." "Tell me...Do you even listen to yourself?" "You can't be serious," "I'm just passing through" "Get out of here,Takashi" "..I did feel the urge to hit some balls today." "I suppose yours will have to do." "Hey! Remember, you owe me one." "Ch...What a pain in the ass." "Not quite yet. You aren't gonna kill that kid." "All you have to do is promise to do everything you just said." "You're Date's daughter, aren't you?" "I'm not stupid as you. I wouldn't sell myself to strange man for a chunk of change" "Your father would do anything to protect you.. No matter what it costs him" "...You're a bunch of pussies, all of you." "I assume that's a joke, but i' m not laughing." "How did you know where I am?" "Haruka...Your mother...is...dead...I couldn't help her....I'm sorry." "Nishiki..." "..Why? After everything he did for you, he was like a father to you!! "Do whatever you like. But I will never give that girl and her pendant to you...Never." "Date...Haruka...She's all by herself in that fucking city looking for a mother she' ve never met before." "When I learn that she was trying to leaving me...It reminded of me back in years 10. It reminded me of how I felt...I thought I was the right thing, protecting someone very close to me. But when I'd think that, maybe I was running away from everything. I just couldn't accept what I knew fate had in store for him. I couldn't do it... I didn't have the balls I should've just let fate take its course. Instead, I twisted his destiny. But then sometimes I think. I was right to fight against destiny When you're protecting something important to you and the situation becomes desperate, you'll jump over any hurdle.. no matter how high it may. Now that Mizuki's gone, Haruka. I mean she's just a little girl trying so hard to survive on her own If she's gonna fight her destiny, I'm prepared to protect her.. with my life." "I never know what I expect from you..." "That's right. You'll finally be able to meet her as her mother." "Then step the fuck up, it's time to die!!" "How..How can you shoot your own daughter?" "How can you so callous? Killing the child of the woman you loved?" "You're right. But only if I die...And that isn't about to happen. I'll protect what Fuma Oyabun and Chairmen Sera left behind, with my life!" "I am the fourth chairman of Tojo Clan...Kazuma Kiryu!!" "Nishiki...I truly understand your pain... I lost the two most important people to me. You two...I can' change the clock..even if I wanted to...That's why....we need to settle this quickly." "Yumi, I've wanted always to tell you..I love you.. I've always loved you, Yumi.." Yakuza 2 "Old man,I don't know why I'm the only one still alive. But now that I've gone straight... I plan bringing Haruka up right." "I know. I'm prepared for the worst." "Nishiki and I.. We'd been together since we were kids. We were closer than blood brothers. Any debuts Nishiki left are mine to pay now." "As it now, the Tojo aren't worth dying for. The officers are busy counting their money, ad the clan's lost all its grandeur. But still...I believe." "Believe that the clan can be strong again. Strong like it was under Shimano and Fuma. Strong like it was under your father. I believe it'll happen. But not without you." "That's why I'm back... to take responsibility!" "The Dragon of Kansai...He called you the dragon of Kansai." "Shouting the way you were, I didn't have much of a choice." "Care to try?" "I hate this unfair fight." "Please...come back to Tojo Clan, Majima." "You must be scared, Haruka...I'm sorry to let this happen you again." " We're not a couple." " Ryuji!" "Give me Haruka!" "Fuma's gone, so you have deal it with me that. I'd gladly make it up his mistakes." "Ryuji...I knew it. You're kind of a man exactly I thought. You can't help yourself...you just listen what your guts say." "...You remind me of an old friend...Fighting was how he knew he lived....I'd give anything to fight them what people want me to." "Kaoru...Live your life...I. I've got the unfinished business with him..." "Terada...Fuma. Wasn't it Fuma? Wasn't he the one who saved your life!? Yakuza 3 "Goodbye Kaoru" Take care of Daigo ,Majima." "Nice snake." "Why do you keep calling me Boss?" "What!?" "Not a talkative typesetter?" "Sorry, but I'm going to rough you up bits." "Fuma!!?" "Tokyo isn't scary, you know." "You've lost your way, Mine...Someday I'll show you." "If you come with me, you just get yourself killed!" "I can't let you kill Toma." "Words isn't enough to though the kikes of you. So I'm show you...in my way." " As long we're alive, it never over." "You're no different. Like them, you don't confront people, you let money control your life." Yakuza 4 " I don't know what prison landed you in, but I can't help you get revenge." "You don't look like bad guys, but I guess you we do this in. Hard way." Yakuza Dead Souls "Haruka..." Yakuza 5 "I can take another name, and build a new life.. But on the inside I'll always have that instinct, no matter how much I hate it. I'm yakuza through and through. Guile only gets you so far in this game Remember that. You won't get another chance." Yakuza 6 Trivia * Since Yakuza 3, his face has been modelled after his voice actor, Takaya Kuroda. *In Yakuza 4, protagonists representing the 4 Eastern Gods. Kazuma Kiryu is obviously the Azure Dragon, as he is the most balanced of the characters and also the most wise. He also has the Dragon Tattoo. Reference http://yakuzafan.com/ http://www.giantbomb.com/kazuma-kiryu/3005-3594/ http://projectxzone.wikia.com/wiki/Kazuma_Kiryu http://binarydomain.wikia.com/wiki/Kazuma_Kiryu http://ryu-ga-gotoku.com/ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Yakuza 4 Bosses Category:Playable characters. Category:Dojima Family Category:Chairman of Tojo Clan Category:Taxi Driver Category:Taxi Drivers Category:Orphans Category:Yakuza 0 Characters Category:Yakuza 2 Charcters Category:Yakuza 3 Characters Category:Yakuza 4 Characters Category:Yakuza 5 Characters Category:Yakuza 6 Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Yakuza characters Category:Yakuza 2 characters Category:Yakuza 3 characters Category:Yakuza 4 characters Category:Yakuza 5 characters Category:Yakuza 0 characters Category:Taxi drivers Category:Yakuza 4 Category:Yakuza 5 Category:Yakuza 0 Category:Sunshine Orphanage Category:Prisoners Category:Fighters Category:Nagasu Taxi Category:Yakuza Category:Yakuza Dead Souls characters Category:Yakuza 3 Category:Tojo Clan Category:Yakuza Dead Souls Category:Yakuza 2 Category:Yakuza 6 Category:Dancers Category:Singers Category:Yakuza 2 Characters Category:Yakuza Characters